Une nouvelle année, un nouveau départ
by etoile.morte
Summary: OS sur un nouvel an que Kensi et Deeks ne sont pas prêts d'oublier!
OS : Une nouvelle année, un nouveau départ.

oOoOoOo

 _Toute l'équipe du NCIS était réunie à l'OPS en ce jour du 31 décembre. Il n'y avait pas d'enquête en cours mais Hetty leur avait demandé de venir quand même. Chacun avait donc exécuté les ordres de la patronne, aucun ne voulait se la mettre à dos, c'était bien top risqué! C'est donc pour cette raison qu'ils étaient tous en train d'attendre, assis à leurs bureaux._

\- Callen : Je me demande bien pourquoi Hetty nous a fait venir ici.  
\- Sam : Elle aurait pu nous donner congé quand même!  
\- Kensi : Je suis d'accord avec toi Sam! J'avais déjà prévu des trucs en plus..  
\- Deeks : A oui Fern? Quel genre de truc?  
\- Kensi : Je t'ai déjà demandé combien de fois de ne pas m'appeler Fern? Et puis, ça ne te regarde pas Deeks! (Répondit-elle mesquine).  
\- Callen : Oh Oh les tourtereaux! Les scènes de ménages c'est à la maison!  
\- Kensi : N'importe quoi!  
\- Sam : Ose me dire que Deeks ne te plait pas Kensi!  
\- Kensi : Je..  
\- Deeks : (Coupant la parole à sa partenaire qui lui adressa un regard de remerciement) Hetty nous fait venir tôt au boulot alors qu'on est censé être en congé et elle n'arrive même pas a l'heure!  
\- Hetty : J'ai entendu monsieur Deeks!  
\- Deeks : (Se tournant vers les autres) Comment elle fait ça?  
\- Callen et Sam : Tu te fais encore avoir après tout ce temps?  
\- Kensi : (Beaucoup plus bas) Je t'ai toujours dit de te méfier! C'est un vrai Ninja!  
\- Hetty : Je vous ai aussi entendu mademoiselle Blye!  
\- Deeks : (Regardant sa coéquipière qui se faisait maintenant toute petite) Alors Kensi? Qu'est-ce que tu disais!  
\- Kensi : Tu es très drôle quand tu veux toi!  
\- Deeks : Mais je suis toujours comique. C'est seulement maintenant que tu le remarques?  
\- Kensi : La plupart du temps, je ne t'écoule pas sinon je devrai endurer des heures à t'entendre déballer des théories farfelues et des blagues, comment dire? Inutiles?  
\- Deeks : Touché!  
\- Callen : C'est bon vous avez fini de vous disputer?  
\- Sam : Ça devient vraiment suspect..  
\- Kensi/Deeks : Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler!

 _Après avoir prononcé ces paroles exactement en même temps, Kensi et Deeks se regardèrent, les yeux dans les yeux. Aucuns des deux ne parlaient, à ce moment-là, ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre. Ils en oublièrent même un instant où ils se trouvaient. Ce fut un raclement de gorge qui les ramena à la réalité._

\- Sam : Hum Hum!  
\- Callen : On dérange peut-être?  
\- Kensi : Non pas du tout!  
\- Deeks : (En même temps) Oui!  
\- Kensi : Deeks!  
\- Deeks : Désolé!  
\- Hetty : Je vous avais fait venir ici pour pouvoir vous souhaiter a tous une bonne année!  
\- Callen : C'est tout?  
\- Sam : C'est une blague?  
\- Hetty : Enfin messieurs laissez-moi finir! Je voulais aussi que nous puissions passer le cap de ce nouvel an tous ensemble, mais si vous aviez déjà des projets, je ne vous retiens pas!

 _Finalement le groupe des quatres agents avait décidé de rester. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée ce réveillon tous réuni. Nell et Éric s'étaient également joints à eux. Hetty n'avait pas prévu de programme précis pour la soirée. Kensi proposa de mettre un peu de musique. Cette idée remporta du succès auprès de ses collègues qui par la suite, ne pouvaient plus arrêter de danser, ce qui fit bien rire leur patronne qui décida finalement de les rejoindre. Ils firent, plus tard dans la soirée, quelques petits jeux amusants. Deeks et Kensi semblaient se rapprocher au fil des heures, ce qui n'échappa pas aux yeux de Callen et Sam qui décidèrent de les laisser en paix, au moins le temps de cette soirée. Minuit finit par arriver. Hetty déboucha une bouteille de champagne et tous trinquèrent [Happy New Year!] à ce nouveau départ pour 2015. Le reste de la soirée, l'équipe le passa a boire quelques verres et raconter des anecdotes ou des blagues. Une ambiante décontractée s'installa. Vers 4h50, Erci et Nell décidèrent de retourner ensemble._

\- Nell : Je vais rentrer, je suis crevée!  
\- Éric : Je vais y aller aussi.  
\- Deeks : Vous rentrez tous les deux en même temps? Quel coïncidence! ( Lança Deeks faussement surpris).

 _Cette remarque eu pour effet de faire rougir Nell qui s'éclipsa donc le plus vite possible. Kensi se contenta de faire un clin d'œil à Éric. Callen et Sam n'avaient pas prêté attention au départ du geek et de l'informaticienne car ils étaient trop absorbés par la discutions qu'ils avaient avec Hetty. Finalement vers 5h30, ce fut au tour de Kensi de partir. Deeks proposa de la raccompagner, ce que la jeune femme accepta pour son plus grand plaisir! Ils réussir à se faufiler discrètement dehors en échappant ainsi aux commentaires de leurs collègues._

 _Le trajet en voiture se passa dans le plus grand calme. Kensi avait cédé le volant à son partenaire, elle était bien trop fatiguée pour conduire. Elle avait bien fait car peu de temps après leur départ, elle s'était déjà assoupie. Deeks lui lançait de temps à autres des regards protecteurs qui en disaient long sur ce qu'il ressentait pour elle depuis quelques temps. Il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux au cours de cette soirée et personne ne pouvait le nier, cela se voyait tellement fort. La simple attirance que le surfeur avait pour sa coéquipière c'était transformé en un sentiment beaucoup plus fort, beaucoup plus présent. Il repensa à quelques moment s'étant déroulés peu de temps avant._

[Flash Back.]

\- Deeks : Alors Kens' tu t'éclates ?  
\- Kensi : (dans un petit rire) Oui, ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'étais plus amusée comme cela!  
\- Deeks : (profitant de sa bonne humeur) Une danse ensemble, ça te dit?  
\- Kensi : (Surprise par sa demande) Heu.. Oui, oui j'accepte.  
\- Deeks : (à lui-même) Yesssss!

Ils avaient enchaîné les danses sur des rythmes plus ou moins rapides, finissant même par un magnifique Slow. A la fin de celui-ci ils ne s'étaient plus quitté du reste de la fête. Ce fut à ce moment-là que le beau blond avait sentit que quelque chose pourrai être possible entre eux.

[Fin du Flash Back.]

\- Deeks : (murmurant) Kens' on est arrivé..  
\- Kensi : Hummm..  
\- Deeks : Tu seras mieux dans ton lit (dit-il sur un ton qui se voulait humoristique)  
\- Kensi : (toujours les yeux clos) Je n'ai pas envie de bouger.  
\- Deeks : Puisque tu ne me laisses pas le choix..

 _Il sortit de la voiture et se rendit à la porte du côté passager. Il l'ouvrit et entreprit de sortir Kensi en la portant, comme une princesse. Elle se laissa fait sans rien dire excepté :_

\- Kensi : Les clés sont dans la poche de la veste..  
\- Deeks : Faut vraiment que je fasse tout moi-même!

 _Cette petite phrase tira un sourire à sa partenaire. Le surfeur arriva donc devant la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit sans trop de difficultés. Il entra avec sa belle toujours dans les bras et finit par la déposer délicatement sur le canapé._

\- Deeks : Tu vas t'en sortir toute seule pour mettre ton pyjama et filer au lit? (Dit-il moqueur).  
\- Kensi : Je ne sais pas.. (Plaisanta-t-elle).  
\- Deeks : C'est ta façon de me demander de rester? (Risqua-t-il).

 _Kensi ne pût rien répondre. Les sons restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge. Son coéquipier n'insista pas, il lui fit un chaste baiser sur le front et entreprit de quitter la demeure de la jeune femme. Il se leva du canapé mais une main s'agrippant à son bras l'empêchant au finale de tous mouvements._

\- Kensi : (Murmurant) Reste..  
\- Deeks : (Tout aussi bas) Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux Kens'?  
\- Kensi : (Ouvrant les yeux et se forçant à les plongés dans ceux de son partenaire) Certaine!  
\- Deeks : Patce que je veux pas que tu le regrette demain, car là on a un peu bu et que...  
\- Kensi : Chuuuuut..

 _Le jeune femme se redressa au côté du beau blond et pris un air plus sérieux. Elle aussi avait ressenti des choses différentes au cours de cette fête qui semblait avoir tout chamboulé entre elle et son coéquipier. D'ailleurs celui-ci semble comprendre l'objet de ses pensées et décida d'en parler avec elle. C'était le moment ou jamais! Il ne savait pas s'il allait encore avoir le courage pour une autre fois._

\- Deeks : Toi aussi tu repenses a tantôt?  
\- Kensi : (légèrement surprise) Oui.. Oui.  
\- Deeks : C'est drôle parce que moi aussi.. Tu sais j'ai.. Je.. C'est pas si facile à dire..  
\- Kensi : (semblant comprendre) Deeks, je..  
\- Deeks : (La coupant) Je t'aime! Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne Kens'! Au début, je ne ressentais qu'une simple attirance a ton égard, rien de plus, rien de moins. Peu à peu, cela a changé. Je me suis surpris à sourire rien qu'en te voyant arriver le matin, rien qu'en entendant le son de ta voix. Ça m'a quelque peu perturbé au début, mais je m'y suis fait. Cette attirance que j'avais pour toi avait déjà un petit peu évolué. Je ne savais pas expliquer le pourquoi du comment. Mais à cette soirée.. Quand on a dansé tous les deux ce Slow, j'ai compris. J'ai compris que ce que je ressentais pour toi c'était de l'amour. J'ai compris que dorénavant je ne pourrai plus me passer de toi, parce que je suis tombé amoureux toi Kens'!  
\- Kensi : Je.. (Elle ne put rien dire d'autre).  
\- Deeks : Je me sens ridicule.. Je crois qu'il vaille mieux que je rentre.  
\- Kensi : (le retenant encore une fois) Non! Non ne t'en va pas Deeks! Je.. Je suis désolée! Et je.. Je t'aime aussi! Je.. C'est moi qui me sens ridicule parce que je n'arriverai jamais jamais a te dire quelque chose d'aussi beau que ce que toi tu m'as confié. Je.. Je voudrai tellement tu sais mais, aucune longue tirade ne pourra mieux t'expliquer ce que que je ressens qu'un simple " Je t'aime." Je..  
\- Deeks : C'est trois mots me suffisent amplement (murmura-t-il dans son oreille).

 _Les deux partenaires étaient maintenant face à face. Se scrutant. Se rapprochant de plus en plus, mais lentement, sans précipitation, de peur de gâcher ce premier moment si fort entre eux. Chacun pouvait à présent sentir le souffle chaud de l'autre sur leurs lèvres. Ils échangèrent un regard d'approbation et Deeks combla l'espace qui les séparait encore pour coller délicatement ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune femme. Ce fut un premier baiser tendre, doux. Le surfeur passa ses mains sur les hanches de Kensi qui lui entoura la nuque de ses bras. Leurs bouches se décolèrent, mais pas pour longtemps. Un deuxième baiser plus franc s'en suivit. Ils purent faire passer au travers de celui-ci tous les sentiments qu'ils avaient l'un et l'autre refoulés depuis trop longtemps au goût de chacun._

-Kensi : (Dans un murmure) Reste!  
\- Deeks : (Moqueur) Je ne comptais plus partir!

 _Ils échangèrent un sourire. Ils s'embrassèrent encore et Kensi pris la main de son amants et le guida vers une pièce que celui-ci pût découvrir : la chambre. Pour tous les deux ce nouvel an fut synonyme d'un nouveau départ, d'une chance de pouvoir avancer ensemble dès à présent, dans la vie future qui s'offrirait à eux._

oOoOoOo


End file.
